In recent years, an apparatus has been devised that reflects light emitted from a light source to the front of a vehicle and forms a predetermined light distribution pattern by scanning the front region of the vehicle with the reflected light. For example, an apparatus includes a rotation reflector that rotates in a direction around a rotation shaft while reflecting light emitted from a light source, and a light source that is formed of a light emitting element. The rotation reflector is provided with a reflective surface so that the light from the light source that is reflected while rotating forms a desired light distribution pattern. Further, the light from the light source reflected by the reflective surface is projected to the front side through a projection lens as a light source image (see, e.g., International Laid-open Patent No. WO 15/122304).